We've Gotta Go Our Own Ways
by WouldWonderful
Summary: Coming up: Ryan makes a mistake, Jason hurts someone, Sharpay does something drastic, Gabriella gets an opportunity, and they all pick their colleges! Please read and review!
1. Last Day of School

"Troy, don't forget about my graduation party, okay? You _are _coming, right? Please?" Gabriella was practically begging Troy.

"Well, I don't know if Sharpay wants to come…but I'll see if I can make it," Troy said, closing his locker.

"It's the last day of school, Troy! Tomorrow is graduation! Aren't you excited?" Gabriella asked.

"Well, it's just, Sharpay is going to college in California, and I'll still be here, I'm going to miss her," Troy explained.

"It's okay, I'll be here Troy, I'm going to the University of Albuquerque; didn't you know that?" Gabriella asked, surprised.

"Actually, no, I didn't. I'm going there too! What a coincidence!" Troy exclaimed.

Gabriella smiled. It wasn't really a coincidence. She knew Troy was going to the U of A, so she applied there too. Obviously she got in, considering she was a genius.

Sharpay closed her locker. "Goodbye pink locker. I will miss you," Sharpay giggled, blowing a kiss to her locker.

"I can't believe it's the last day of school!" Ryan exclaimed, grabbing Kelsi's arm as she ran past. "Kelsi, are you coming to our graduation party?"

"Yes! I'll be there!" Kelsi said, running away. She had to find Jason before he left!

"I can't believe tomorrow is graduation! This is so cool!" Chad said, high-fiving Zeke, who was baking a cake in Home Ec.

"Yeah, the bell is going to ring any second," Zeke said excitedly. He grabbed the cake and the two boys rushed to the main hallway.

A few seconds later, all ten friends met in the hallway, and they each had a piece of cake. Everyone hugged goodbye.

"See you tomorrow! See you at graduation!"


	2. Graduation

It was graduation day. Gabriella was valedictorian, and she made a wonderful speech. A few people were in tears.

After the ceremony, everyone took pictures and promised to come to each others' parties. The summer was finally beginning!

Sharpay and Ryan's graduation party was in a few days, and Gabriella's was the next day.

Troy's party was in two weeks. Zeke's was in three weeks. Jason's party was on the 19th, so was Kelsi's, but later in the day.

Martha and Taylor's parties were both on the 21st; Martha's was earlier than Taylor's.

Chad's party wasn't for an entire month, but everyone was still excited.

A lot of them were going to different colleges, but they promised to keep in touch.

Everybody was happy and sad at the same time. Just as everyone was leaving, they all broke out into song and dance.

**Sharpay: **We're living life

**Ryan: **Loving this time

**Troy: **In between the school

Years, after years

**Gabriella: **We're enjoying

What we've got left

**Chad: **So celebrate

**Taylor: **Party time

**Chad: **Congratulate

**All: **We're loving this

Send us off with a kiss

**(Chorus) All: **Come on, let's go

Whoa, we're done with high school

Moving on to college

Bigger and better things

We're all living our dreams

Come on, let's go

We can do whatever we want to do

Woo, hoo, oo, oo, hoo, woo, oo

Let's celebrate

Congratulate

**Gabriella: **Hello friends

**Sharpay: **Then goodbye

**Gabriella and Sharpay:** Why, why, why, why

**Taylor**: Yeah!

Rocking through

**Chad: **Year after year

**Gabriella: **I shed a tear

**Troy: **Do this, that

What are you saying?

**Sharpay: **Come on, baby

Let's do this

Send us off with a kiss

**(Chorus) All: **Come on, let's go

Whoa, we're done with high school

Moving on to college

Bigger and better things

We're all living our dreams

Come on, let's go

We can do whatever we want to do

Woo, hoo, oo, oo, hoo, woo, oo

Let's celebrate

Congratulate

**Kelsi: **I will miss the music most

**Martha: **I will miss the mall

**Jason: **I will miss the b-ball

**Zeke: **I will miss the cooking

**Sharpay: **Everyone staring at me

Everyone looking

**Taylor: **What will you miss the most?

**Troy and Chad: **The high school ghost

**(Chorus) All: **Come on, let's go

Whoa, we're done with high school

Moving on to college

Bigger and better things

We're all living our dreams

Come on, let's go

We can do whatever we want to do

Woo, hoo, oo, oo, hoo, woo, oo

Let's celebrate

Congratulate

**Ryan: **Goodbye friends

Goodbye fun

Goodbye two

To number one

**Taylor: **I have all these things

**Sharpay: **Bling, bling

**Gabriella: **Cell phone rings, rings

**Kelsi: **I love this school

**Martha: **It's too cool

**Girls: **Bye bye to the friends

That we have

**Troy: **Goodbye dudes

And b-ball

Crash into wall

Done, dude

**Chad: **Attitude

All these girls

The guys we are

Shopping carts

Holding things

Memories

**(Chorus) All: **Come on, let's go

Whoa, we're done with high school

Moving on to college

Bigger and better things

We're all living our dreams

Come on, let's go

We can do whatever we want to do

Woo, hoo, oo, oo, hoo, woo, oo

Let's celebrate

Congratulate

**Author's Note: Well, it **_**is **_**a musical, so I thought they should sing. Please review!**


	3. Gabriella's Party

"I got you a present, Gabriella," Troy said. It was the day after graduation, Gabriella's party day.

"Oh, you didn't have to get me anything!" Gabriella said, although she was very glad he had.

"I got you something too," Sharpay said, approaching Troy and Gabriella. She grabbed Troy's arm. "I have to talk to you," she whispered to him.

"Thanks guys, I'll open my presents later," Gabriella said happily. She went off to go find Taylor and Kelsi.

"What is it, Sharpay?" Troy asked; he was a little annoyed. Sharpay was supposed to meet him at the party 15 minutes ago.

"I can't find Ryan!" Sharpay exclaimed, her eyes wide and her voice full of worry. "I went to get him from his room when it was time to leave for the party, and he was gone!"

"Well, relax, Shar, he's probably here already. He could have walked here, or maybe he got a ride from Chad or something. Come on, we'll go ask if anyone has seen him," Troy had forgiven Sharpay for being late, obviously she was very stressed.

"Hey Chad, did you drive Ryan here?" Troy asked once he found Chad, who was hanging with Zeke and Jason.

"No, he told me he was driving himself here. Actually, he said he had to pick Martha up on the way to the party," Chad replied.

Sharpay relaxed. "Oh, good, he's probably just late because he had to pick up Martha, duh," she smiled as she bit into a piece of celery.

Just then Sharpay's cell phone rang. The call was coming from Martha's house. Maybe it was Ryan, calling to say he would be late.

"Hello?" Sharpay answered cheerily. She was much happier now that she knew Ryan was okay.

"Hello, Sharpay. This is Mrs. Cox, Martha's mother," Martha's mom sounded sad. "Your brother Ryan was picking up Martha? Well, they just left a few minutes ago, an uh…I got a call from the police. Ryan and Martha have been in a terrible accident!"

"Oh my gosh, are the okay? Which hospital are they at? Thanks, Mrs. Cox. I'll be right there!" Sharpay hung up her cell phone.

"What is it, Sharpay?" Jason asked.

"We have to go to the hospital, now!"


	4. The After Party

"How is he?" Sharpay asked worriedly as she rushed into the hospital. Troy was right behind her, followed by Gabriella, Chad, Kelsi, Taylor, Jason, and Zeke.

"He's going to be alright," Mr. Evans explained. "He just has a fractured rib and a broken leg. He'll be fine."

"Martha's fine, too. She has a broken arm and she has a bump on her head, but it's alright, it could have been a lot worse, for both of them," Mrs. Evans said helpfully.

"I'm still worried about him…" Sharpay said, as she sat down in an uncomfortable chair in the waiting room.

**Sharpay: **I'm just scared

**Gabriella: **Family drama?

**Sharpay: **I'm unprepared

**Troy: **He'll be fine

**Sharpay: **Alright?

**Chad: **They will both

**Kelsi: **Make it through the night

**Sharpay: **Alright?

**Taylor: **And you'll be okay?

**Sharpay: **I guess so

**Jason: **Thank goodness

**Zeke: **It wasn't fatal

**Gabriella: **That's true

**Taylor: **Ooh, ooh, ooh

**Sharpay: **I'm just scared

**Jason: **Family drama?

**Sharpay: **Yeah

**Troy: **She's unprepared

**Zeke: **Yeah

**All: **We're all scared

We're all unprepared

By the end of the night everyone felt a lot better. Ryan and Martha would be okay!


	5. Sharpay and Ryan's Party

Soon it was time for Sharpay and Ryan's graduation party, but Troy was dreading it. Lately, he was dreading any time that he had to spend with Sharpay. Troy found himself wanting to spend a lot of his time with Gabriella. It was awfully confusing!

Troy didn't want to like someone else when he was with Sharpay… so he decided it as best to end their relationship. When he got to the party he led Sharpay outside and they sat down by the pool.

**Troy: **I don't know why, but…

**Sharpay: **But what?

**Troy: **You see…

**Sharpay: **You like someone else other than me?

**Troy: **Well, yes

**Sharpay:** Wait, let me guess

**Troy:** It's…

**Sharpay:** HER!?

**Troy: **I'm sorry, really

**Sharpay: **Oh, that's baloney

**Troy: **I don't want to hurt you!

**Sharpay: **You're such a phony

**Troy: **I'm sorry, but I like someone else

**Sharpay:** But how, and why?

**Troy: **I don't really know

**Sharpay: **It just happened?

**Troy: **I guess so

**Sharpay: **But you broke up with her for me

**Troy: **I know, but even though

**Sharpay: **You don't wanna hurt me?

**Troy: **I can't help liking…

**Sharpay (spoken): **Gabriella!

Gabriella has just appeared out of nowhere. Luckily, she hadn't heard any of the song, except "Gabriella!"

"Hi guys!" Gabriella exclaimed cheerfully. "What's up?" she sat down next to Troy; Sharpay was now standing up.

"He likes you!" Sharpay shrieked, pointing an accusing finger at Troy, who just looked stunned.

"Huh? Sharpay, why do you have to…oh, just…well, yeah, Gabriella, I do like you, and-" Troy was cut off by Sharpay.

"He's in the middle of breaking up with me!" she looked furious. But then she stopped looking so mad and started looking awfully sad. Troy felt bad for her. Gabriella did too…a little.

**Gabriella: **You like me?

**Troy: **Yeah

**Sharpay: **But not me

**Gabriella: **I don't see…

**Sharpay: **How

**Gabriella: **He

**Sharpay and Gabriella: **Likes

**(Simultaneously) Sharpay: **You **Gabriella: **Me

**Troy: **Well, I still like you, Sharpay

**Sharpay: **But not the way you like her, right?

**Troy:** Right

**Gabriella:** I'm sorry he likes me

**Sharpay: **I'm sorry too

**Troy: **Shar, please!

**Sharpay:** I don't mean to be rude!

**Gabriella: **It's alright

**Troy: **We can all still be friends

**Sharpay: **We can all still be tight?

**Troy: **I'm just going to date her now

**Sharpay: **Not me?

**Troy: **Exactly!

**Gabriella: **I'm sorry Sharpay

**Sharpay: **No you're not!

**Troy: **Hey, don't be mean!

**Gabriella: **She's not, it's sort of true

**Troy: **Huh?

**Gabriella: **I just want you

**Sharpay: **She just wants you to herself

**Gabriella: **I'm not sorry that you like me

**Troy: **You're glad?

**Gabriella: **Well yeah

**Sharpay: **She's liked you all along

**Troy: **Oh, boy

**Sharpay: **It's fine, I don't care

**Gabriella: **What?

**Sharpay: **Go be together, or whatever

**Troy: **Really, you're alright?

**Sharpay: **Yeah, I'll be fine

**Troy: **I guess it's for the better

**Gabriella: **Yeah, now we're together

**Sharpay: **We'll still be friends

**Gabriella: **Okay

**Troy: **Just remember, I'm sorry

**Sharpay: **I know, you didn't want to hurt me

**Troy: **I didn't want to go on being with you

**Sharpay: **When you liked someone else

**Troy: **Right

**Gabriella: **And that someone was me?

**Troy: **Exactly!

**All: **We'll be okay, we can still be friends

**Sharpay:** I guess you two are just meant to be

**Gabriella: **But you'll be okay?

**Sharpay: **Yeah, I'll be fine

**All: **Alright!

**Author's Note: Sorry, that song sort of sucked!**


	6. Heartless

"Troy dumped me!" Sharpay exclaimed. It was the next day and Sharpay was on the phone with Kelsi.

"I know, I was at the party, remember?" Kelsi said, sighing. She felt bad for Sharpay, but she was sort of sick of only hearing about Troy.

"Yeah, but I mean, I still don't get it, because he dumped Gabriella for me at the beginning of the year, so now why does he want her back all of a sudden?" Sharpay was flipping through a magazine when an article caught her eye.

"I don't know Sharpay, but why are you so concerned? I mean, sure, I know you like Troy, but you don't love him, do you?" Kelsi asked, and then she regretted asking it, because now the conversation would never end.

"No, I don't love him, but he's still worth fighting for. I have to go, I'll see you later, okay Kelsi?" Sharpay hung up the phone, not waiting for a reply.

Just then Ryan walked into the room. "Hey sis, what's new?" he asked as he sat down on her bed.

"I'm coming up with a plan to win Troy back," Sharpay said simply as she sat down in her desk chair.

"Why is it so important to you? I mean, why don't you want him with Gabriella?" Ryan asked as he opened the mini fridge and grabbed a bottle of cucumber water.

"Well, it's not that I don't like Gabriella, I just don't think she really is the right girl for Troy. I mean, they might be 'in love' now, but eventually they're going to get sick of each other, but they won't admit it, so they'll just suffer silently and be miserable for the rest of their lives."

"How could you possibly know that?" Ryan asked curiously. Sometimes Sharpay just came up with the wackiest ideas!

"I just know it, alright! Anyway, there's this article in Fabulous Magazine, and it tells me exactly how to win my guy back!"

"And how is that?" Ryan asked, sitting up so he could see the magazine better.

"Step one, jealousy. Hmm…oh, perfect! I'll pretend to date Zeke!" Sharpay exclaimed excitedly, checking step one off the list.

"You are heartless, Shar," Ryan said, but he was smiling. Sharpay smiled back.

"Heartless is the new fabulous!"


	7. Calling Zeke

It was time to put the plan in motion. Sharpay had to call Zeke. "Zeke, I need you to pretend to date me to make Troy jealous! Will you do it, please?"

"Sure!" Zeke said, he was enthusiastic because he was excited to go out with Sharpay, even if it was pretend.

"No, don't do it Zeke! You're better than that, you can't just let her use you! Let her see what it feels like when things don't go her way," Chad whispered to Zeke.

Chad had never liked Sharpay…well, except in kindergarten, when he has a huge crush on her.

"No Sharpay, I won't do it. Uh…I'm dating someone else," Zeke said and then he hung up.

"Ugh, now how am I supposed to make Troy jealous?" Sharpay wondered aloud.

"Are you sure he's worth it? I mean, you don't really want to hurt Gabriella, do you?" Ryan asked.

"No, but I mean, Troy belongs with me, don't you think?" Sharpay said, not waiting for an answer as she ran downstairs.

**Ryan: **Why do you always think about yourself?

**Sharpay: **Well honestly, there's nothing else

**Ryan: **You're just rude

**Sharpay: **Oh, what's it to you?

**Ryan: **I don't like the way you treat our friends

**Sharpay: **Oh, whatevs!

**Ryan: **If you really want Troy back-

**Sharpay: **I do!

**Ryan: **Why don't you try talking to him?

**Sharpay: **And tell him what?

**Ryan: **He made a mistake

**Sharpay: **Because he chose her

**Ryan:** Instead of you

**Sharpay: **Instead of me

**Ryan: **Do you really want Troy back?

**Sharpay: **Yeah!

**Ryan: **Well good luck with that

**Sharpay: **I need to make him jealous

**Ryan: **But you can't _use _Zeke

**Sharpay: **Oh, I guess you're right

**Ryan: **Yeah, I'm right

**Sharpay: **Okay, don't get conceited

**Ryan: **I'm not, that's your job

**Sharpay: **You're rude!

**Ryan: **Don't give me attitude!

**Sharpay (spoken): **Okay, okay, I need a new plan!

**Author's Note: Sorry the songs suck so badly lately!**


	8. The Park

Sharpay was at the park and she was talking to Zeke about she needed him to pretend to date her so Troy would get jealous.

Troy overheard a little of what Sharpay said, but he was till confused. "Chad, can you talk to Sharpay for me? I want to find out what she has planned."

"No way, you talk to her yourself," Chad said and he walked away. Troy was mad.

Gabriella walked over. "Troy, why do you look so mad?" she asked him.

"Chad won't find out if Sharpay still likes me!" Troy said. He was steaming mad, but he was so curious about Sharpay.

"Why do you care if Sharpay likes you? You've got me now, remember?" Gabriella was unsure.

"Yeah, but I think Sharpay wants me back. I'm so popular," Troy was getting cocky.

"Troy, I think we should break up!" Gabriella stormed away before Troy could say anything else.

"Did she just break up with me?" Troy asked as Ryan walked past him.

"Uh, yeah…and I don't blame her. You know, Sharpay is using Zeke to make you jealous, but Chad convinced him to lie to Sharpay and say he has a girlfriend…" Ryan said quickly.

"Why is Chad being so rude lately?" Troy asked. Why wouldn't Chad let Zeke pretend to date Sharpay?

"You want my sister back, don't you?" Ryan asked. He was starting to think maybe Troy and Sharpay belonged together.

"Yeah, I think so…I mean, Gabriella broke up with me anyway…" Troy said.

"You're awfully shallow, you know. But you're jealous and Sharpay isn't even pretending to date Zeke right now," Ryan laughed.

**Ryan: **You want Sharpay just because Gabriella broke up with you

**Troy: **Does that make me shallow?

**Ryan: **Yes, and you're cruel

**Troy: **That ain't cool

**Ryan: **Believe me, I know

**Troy: **But I can't live without her

**Ryan: **Who? Sharpay?

**Troy: **Yeah, I don't even care about Gabriella anymore

**Ryan: **That's rude…and you're mad at Chad?

**Troy: **Yeah

**Ryan: **Hmm, it's going downhill fast

**Author's Note: I know the song sucked, but I just used it so the characters could say things that they normally wouldn't if they were just talking.**


	9. She Wants Him

Troy decided to do something really cruel. He decided to get everyone he knew to hate Chad just because he was mad at him.

Troy could only think of one way for everyone to hate Chad, and that would include everyone hating Gabriella too. Oh well, it was worth it.

"Hey, Chad stole Gabriella from me. I walked away for a second and when I came back Gabriella dumped me and then I heard her say to Chad that he was so worth it. Chad convinced Gabriella to break up with me so that he could have her. They're both such horrible people!" Troy said to Jason, who told Zeke, who told Sharpay, who told Ryan, who told Kelsi, who told Martha, who told Taylor, who told Gabriella, who told Chad.

Gabriella and Chad were furious! How could Troy lie like that about them!!? Now Gabriella and Chad were the outcasts!

But now Troy was single, much to Sharpay's delight! Sharpay _always _got what she wanted!

**Sharpay: **I'm gonna get my man

Yeah, cuz I have a plan

I always get I want

I always get what I need

I don't even have to beg

Don't gotta go please

Hey, hey, hey

Everyday, things go my way

I'll admit I'm spoiled

And I love it!

You wish you were me!

Yeah, you're green with envy!

**Chorus: **Cuz I get what I want!

And I want Troy!

This is my story!

I want that guy!

I know you don't wonder why

You know you want him too!

He's just so cute!

I'm gonna get my man!

Yeah, cuz I have a plan!

**Sharpay: **He dumped me

But I forgave him

Then she dumped him

And he's ready for me now

Yeah, I'm gonna get him back!

**Chorus: **Cuz I get what I want!

And I want Troy!

This is my story!

I want that guy!

I know you don't wonder why

You know you want him too!

He's just so cute!

I'm gonna get my man!

Yeah, cuz I have a plan!

**Sharpay: **Love it, love it, love it, love it, love me too!

I like him, he likes me!

How much more happy can I be?

I'm getting him back!

Cuz I always get what I want!


	10. Troy Apologizes

Chad had an idea. "Gabriella, we won't be outcasts anymore if we pretend to break up, right?"

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Troy's graduation party is tomorrow, so we will do it then!" Gabriella exclaimed, clapping in excitement.

So the next day at Troy's party, Gabriella and Chad arrived together; they were late on purpose.

"I can't believe you did that to Troy, I'll never forgive you…you know, I still have feelings for him!" Gabriella said, making a disgusted face at Chad. She was a very convincing actress.

"But you broke up with him, for me!" Chad said. He wasn't really sure what to say.

"I never meant to do that! Troy just interpreted it the wrong way!" Of course Gabriella was making this up, because of course she had never broken up with Troy and Troy had never seen her talking to Chad; Troy had made all of that up and Gabriella didn't know why, but she was furious!

"Well it's not like I really wanted to date you! I would never do that to Troy!" Chad exclaimed. He was acting as if he didn't know that it was a lie, but of course it was, because why would he steal Gabriella from Troy?

"Well I never wanted to date you, either! I guess this was all just a misunderstanding," Gabriella declared before she left the room. Luckily, everyone had seen the 'fight.'

"Hey Gabriella, I'm sorry!" Troy exclaimed. He grabbed Gabriella's arm and pulled her into another room. "I'm really sorry that I started that rumor about you and Chad, okay? I didn't mean to get you involved in it, it's just, I was so mad at Chad…because he wouldn't talk to Sharpay for me, but I shouldn't have wanted him to talk to her anyway. I'm really sorry, I made a huge mistake, and I don't even care if Sharpay wants me back, because I don't feel the same way about her. You know I've only ever wanted to be with you, Gabriella," Troy finished his little ranting speech on a high note.

"I forgive you then, Troy, but I don't know about Chad. I think you need to talk to him. Come find me when you're done," Gabriella said and she went off to go find Taylor.

Troy went to go find Chad. Troy had been a rotten friend, and Gabriella was right, he needed to apologize.

**Troy: **Hey, I'm sorry that I hurt you

**Chad: **Just leave me alone  
**Troy: **I know that I shouldn't have done what I did

**Chad: **But you did it, it's done, and I've heard enough

**Troy: **I'm trying to tell you that I'm honestly sorry

**Chad: **Well why'd you start a rumor like that?

**Troy: **I-

**Chad: **Don't you know you stabbed me in the back?

**Troy: **Yeah, I know it was wrong

**Chad: **Yeah, you got that right

**Troy: **Please listen to my apology

**Chad: **Do we have to do this tonight?

**Troy: **Yeah, I'm sorry, I was just angry

**Chad: **I know

**Troy: **Everything I did was wrong

**Chad: **Well, why'd you let the rumor go on so long?

**Troy: **I didn't know how to fix it

**Chad: **Well we did that all on our own

**Troy: **I guess you just know who you are

**Chad: **And you're still wandering through the stars

**Troy: **Everything would be alright

**Chad: **If I forgave you tonight?

**Troy: **Yeah…I already explained everything to Gabriella

**Chad: **And she understood?

**Troy: **Yes, and I wish_ you_ would

**Chad: **Well I guess that you're forgiven

**Troy: **Because without good friends

**Chad: **Life's not worth livin'

**Both: **So we're pals again?

**Both: **Yeah I guess so

**Both: **Finally things are going the way they're supposed to go

**Author's Note: I was actually pretty pleased with this chapter, and I liked the song a little more than I have been liking the songs in this lately. I hope you all liked it! Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	11. Sharpay Turns Over A New Leaf

Meanwhile, Sharpay should've been disappointed that Troy had just announced that he had no feelings for her, but she hadn't even been paying attention to Troy. She was desperately trying to find Zeke so she could apologize to him.

Finally, she found him. "Zeke, I'm sorry!" she exclaimed. Luckily, Zeke was in an empty room, and so there was no one around to hear Sharpay actually admit that she was wrong for once.

Zeke spun around in shock. "Sharpay?" he gasped, because Sharpay was crying. He hadn't seen her cry since the summer after junior year, when Troy said he wouldn't sing with her in the country club talent show.

"Zeke, I'm really, really sorry that I tried to use you. I shouldn't have done it; I know it was wrong. I just wanted to make Troy jealous, but of course it didn't work. Troy likes Gabriella too much, but I mean right now I think she's still mad at him for starting that rumor. Yeah, it was a rumor; I found out that Gabriella and Chad aren't really together, Troy just made that all up! Can you believe it?"

"Actually, now everyone knows that it was a rumor. And actually, Gabriella isn't mad at Troy anymore. I think they're back together, so I'm sorry about that. I know how much you like Troy," Zeke actually did feel kind of bad for Sharpay; she looked so sad.

"Oh, I'm not interested in Troy anymore! I don't even want to be with a guy like that, who makes up horrible stuff about his friends!" Sharpay meant it, too. She was disgusted with the way Troy had treated Gabriella and Chad. Even though Troy's apologies were nice, Sharpay wouldn't have forgiven him if he had done the same thing to her.

"Well, I'm proud of you, Sharpay. You're actually a really good person, and I'm sure you'll find someone someday, even if it's not someone as popular as Troy," Zeke replied.

"Oh, no, I wasn't interested in Troy because he's popular. I was interested in him because I thought he was a great guy, you know? He was just so nice and caring, but like I said, I don't care for him anymore," Sharpay explained.

"Oh, I get it. Well, Sharpay, I forgive you, because I can tell that you really didn't want to hurt me. I just hope you don't ever try to use someone to hurt someone else or make someone jealous…" Zeke knew in his heart that Sharpay would never do something like that again, but he just wanted to make sure.

"I promise I won't, Zeke. I really never meant to hurt anyone, I'm really glad that you'll forgive me, I don't know how I would live knowing that you couldn't forgive me, so thanks," Sharpay looked genuinely happy and relieved.

"Sharpay, I don't want you to feel bad for me, just because no girls ever show any interest in me…"

"Well I think you're making that up, honestly Zeke, why wouldn't someone be interested in you? You're a great guy!" Sharpay smiled to show him she really meant it.

"Well, I mean, _you're _not interested in me, so what makes you think someone else would be?" Zeke wondered.

"Who ever said I wasn't interested in you?" Sharpay said with a smirk.

Zeke smiled. "So what are you saying?" He didn't want to get his hopes up for no reason.

Sharpay just grabbed Zeke's hand. "Let's go…you can show me how to shoot some hoops, and I'll show you how to perform on a stage!" Sharpay giggled.

"Oh, I don't think you'll be seeing me on a stage anytime soon!" Zeke exclaimed, laughing at the absurdity of the idea.

But he couldn't have been any more ecstatic. That was probably the best night of his life.

And it wasn't such a bad night for Sharpay, either.


	12. Taylor is Home Alone

Taylor was innocently checking her e-mail when she got an IM from a screen name she did not recognize.

**I'mComingForYou**_-_Is this Taylor McKessie?

Taylor was freaked out! How did this strange person know her?! And what the heck was up with his screen name, it was so creepy!

**SmartyPants**_-_No, this is Mindy Linville.

Taylor decided to lie; she didn't want this stranger coming to her house!

**I'mComingForYou**_-_No it isn't. You're Taylor McKessie, you go to East High School…well at least you did, you graduated this year. Where are you going to college? I want to be able to contact you there.

Taylor was really scared now! This was the sort of thing she saw on Lifetime movies and stuff! There was a creepy guy out there, and he was going to find her!

**SmartyPants**_-_Who is this? If you tell me, I'll tell you where I'm going to college, deal?

Taylor wasn't really going to tell this guy where she was going to college; _she_ didn't even know where she was going yet!

**I'mComingForYou**-You don't need to know who I am. I'm going to get you one day…someday soon!

How did this guy know who Taylor was? Why did he want to "get her?"

**SmartyPants**-How do you know who I am?

**I'mComingForYou**-I used to watch you at your school…and now I'm watching you at your house!

Taylor had never been so scared in her entire life! This guy knew where she lived!!!

Taylor ran through the house, locking all the doors and windows and closing all the curtains. She turned on the security alarm and turned on all the lights.

She grabbed her cell phone. Luckily, it was fully charged. She dialed Chad's number, and then she crawled back to her computer. She figured if she kept talking to this guy, he was less likely to spontaneously burst into the house.

Chad didn't answer his phone. Taylor left a short message saying that she was scared and that she needed him to come over right away!

**SmartyPants**-How do you know where I live?

**I'mComingForYou**-I know everything about you, Taylor. Like I said, I'm going to get you!!

**SmartyPants**-What do you want from me?

**I'mComingForYou**-I just want you dead.

Taylor gasped. By now she was crying hysterically. She was probably going to be murdered tonight!! She had no idea why this guy wanted to kill her!!

Taylor left her computer on, just in case she needed to send this guy a message. Taylor crept downstairs and hid on the patio. The patio was enclosed, so no one could see her, but if she had to, she could run away quickly, she could just unlock the door and slip outside.

Taylor grabbed her phone and called her mom, although she was almost positive that she wouldn't answer; because her mom never heard her cell phone ringing.

Nope, Mrs. McKessie didn't answer. Taylor dialed Gabriella's number. Gabriella finally answered. "Hello?"

"Hey Gabriella, it's me, Taylor. Can you get your mom and come over to my house right now?" Taylor asked frantically.

"What's wrong?" Gabriella asked worriedly. Taylor heard someone talking in the background; she recognized Troy's voice. Troy and Gabriella must have been out on a date.

"Someone is sending me really creepy IMs, and I think he wants to kill me. He says he's watching me right now," Taylor said, sniffling.

"Oh my gosh, we'll be right there!" Gabriella quickly hung up the phone.

Taylor was really scared; the guy could come inside at any second! He could break open the window with a crowbar or maybe somehow he would figure out the garage door code! Maybe he would drive his car into the side of the house!

Taylor decided to call Chad again. Just talking to him on the phone would make her feel better. Taylor called Chad two more times, but he still didn't answer.

She decided to call his house phone. After a few rings, Mrs. Danforth answered. "Hello?"

"Hi Mrs. Danforth, it's Taylor. I sort of have an emergency. Is Chad around?"

"I'm sorry, no; Chad is out with his father, looking for a new car. What is the emergency?" Mrs. Danforth asked sweetly.

"Oh, it's not really anything you could help me with…um, is there any way I could get a hold of Chad; he's not answering his cell phone. It must be on silent or something…"

"Well, you could call my husband's cell phone and ask to talk to Chad. Like I said, they are both at the car dealership, so you should be able to get in touch with Chad that way."

"Thank you!" Taylor said, and then she wrote down Mr. Danforth's cell phone number.

When Taylor hung up with Chad's mom, she quickly called Chad's father's phone. Just as it rang for the second time, Taylor heard a noise! Someone was at the door, and it wasn't Gabriella and Troy or her mom!

"Hello?" Mr. Danforth answered his phone.

"Hello, Mr. Danforth, it's Taylor, could you and Chad please come to my house!!? Someone is trying to break in, and I'm scared!" Taylor shrieked out quickly. She felt like she was about to have a heart attack!

"What? Okay, we'll be right there! Do you want to talk to Chad?" Mr. Danforth sounded genuinely concerned.

"Yes please, thanks. And please hurry and get here, someone is coming in my house! I'm scared!" Taylor started crying again.

"Taylor, oh my gosh, what's happening?" Chad asked. He sounded out of breath, like he was running. Him and his dad were probably running to the car to drive to Taylor's house.

"I got these scary messages online and the guy said that he knows where I live and he's going to kill me, and now someone's breaking in and it must be the guy, and I don't want to die!" Taylor wailed.

"Okay, Taylor, call the police! Don't hang up with me though, okay? Don't hang up; I want to make sure you're okay! Me and my dad will be there in 5 minutes, okay? Just call the police, and don't hang up with me!" Chad sounded hysterical.

Taylor grabbed the house phone and called 911 just as she heard a window smash!

"Hello, this is Taylor McKessie, I live at 101 East Lake Drive, and someone is trying to break in my house right now! I think he wants to kill me, please hurry and get here! I'm home alone, and I'm scared!"

The person who answered the phone said that two policemen would be there in about 2 minutes.

Taylor ran outside of the house, grabbing her cell phone and the house phone. "Hello?" she said, because she remembered that Chad was still on her cell phone.

"Hey, I heard a window smash, was that you?" Chad asked. He was yelling because he couldn't hear anything over the sound of the brakes in his dad's car. The car was skidding because Mr. Danforth was driving dangerously.

"No, someone must have broken in! I ran outside, but I don't know where to go!" Taylor exclaimed.

"My dad and I will be pulling into your driveway soon, just wait for us outside. I will stay on the phone with you until then," Chad offered.

Just then Taylor's phone beeped. Someone was on the other line. "Hello?" Taylor answered.

"Hi, it's Gabriella. Are you alright? My mom, Troy, and I are pulling into your driveway right now. Do you want to come back to my house?"

"Yeah, sure!" Taylor said, with a sigh of relief. She rushed to the edge of the driveway and waited until the minivan pulled up. Just was she was getting in the car, she saw the lights in her house turn off. Yes, someone was really in her house!

"Are you okay, Taylor? What happened? Were you home alone? Who was that guy? How does he know where you live? Did you call the police?" Gabriella frantically asked Taylor questions.

"Yeah, I guess I'm okay. Yeah, I was home alone, and I got an IM from a creepy guy and he said he knew where I lived and he wanted me dead, and then I heard someone breaking into the house! Yes, I called the police, they said they would be here in 2 minutes, which was about 3 minutes ago. I don't know who the guy is, or how he knows me, hopefully the police can figure that out!"

Just then the policed care pulled up. Taylor got out of the minivan. "Hi, thanks for coming, I'm Taylor, the one who called you, I'm fine, but the guy is in the house!" Taylor explained to one of the policemen.

"Okay, I'm going in," the guy said. The other guy asked Taylor some questions, which she answered as well as she could.

A few seconds later, Chad pulled into the driveway. He ran over to Taylor. He hugged her tight. "I'm so glad you're okay! Why did you hang up on me, I was so worried!"

"I'm sorry, I was just gonna go home with Gabriella but then the policemen got here. I'm fine…Mrs. Montez, do you mind if Chad comes over to your house with us. I just feel like being with everyone," Taylor said shakily.

Mrs. Montez agreed, and soon they got a hold of Taylor's mom, who decided to sleep at the Montez house along with Taylor; she said she would meet them there later.

Troy and Chad decided that they would com to the Montez house and of course they wouldn't sleep over, so they said they would go home later that night.

Troy, Chad, Gabriella, and Taylor all got into the Montez minivan and headed back to a safe house!

**Author's Note: That chapter was pretty long! I hope you liked it, sorry there were no songs, but honestly, I couldn't have put a song in there, you know? It would have been weird! Anyway, thanks so much for reading! Please review!**


	13. Later That Night

Later that night everyone was hanging out at Gabriella's house, talking about how they were dreading college.

"I don't even know where I'm going yet!" Chad exclaimed, exasperated.

"No one does…except for Troy and Gabriella," Sharpay said, sighing.

"Well I know that I don't want to stay here in Albuquerque…I think I want to go far away for college," Zeke said quietly.

"Well I want to stay here…I love it here," Sharpay said decidedly. Then she sat up. "You can't go far away, we would never see each other," she said to Zeke.

"Well what did you think; all ten of us were going to stay here for college?" Ryan asked.

"Well I know for sure that I wanna stay here. I'm already for sure going to the University of Albuquerque," Gabriella declared.

"We know, we all know that you and Troy are going there…what else do we know for sure?" Kelsi asked.

"Well I'm going far away, and Sharpay is staying here…where are you going to go, Shar?" Zeke asked.

"Probably New Mexico University," Sharpay answered. There weren't too many good colleges around them.

"Well I think I want to go to Texas for college. I have a lot of relatives there, and I here that there are a lot of good colleges near where they live, in Wicker, Texas. There's this great school that focuses on the arts, like acting and singing. It's called Smith's University…it sounds really great, but it's super hard to get accepted, so…" Kelsi said.

"Well of course you'll get accepted. You're super smart," Martha assured her.

"I was actually thinking of staying here for college," Jason said. "I might go to New Mexico University too, Sharpay."

"But you can't stay here if I'm going to Texas!" Kelsi exclaimed, sitting up.

"Well why not? I mean, we'll still see each other sometimes," Jason reminded her.

"My mom is trying to get me to go to a small college. Like one in South Dakota or something!" Chad exclaimed in disgust.

"Oh, my cousin used to go to a college in South Dakota. It's called the University of Candburgh, it's really nice. You should go there," Taylor told him.

"Well where are you going?" Chad asked her as he took a cookie off the tray and ate it all in one bite.

"Oh, I have no idea!" Taylor sighed. All of them were pretty unsure about their futures.

**Taylor: **We don't know what's gonna happen

**Sharpay: **Or where we're gonna be

**Gabriella: **All we know is that

**Troy: **It's too confusing

**Ryan: **I wanna get far away from here

**Jason: **But I wanna stay near

**Kelsi: **I wanna go to Texas

**Chad: **I don't wanna go to South Dakota

**Martha: **I have no idea were I wanna go

**Zeke: **Maybe to New York

**Chorus (All): **We don't know where we're gonna be

If we're all apart

How can we be happy?

We all can't stay here

We wanna branch out

But we'll miss each other

Without a doubt

We've gotta

Go our own ways

Not now, not today

But so soon

It's all gonna change

Cuz

We've gotta

Go our own ways

**Troy: **I'll miss you all

**Sharpay: **I miss the fun

**Gabriella: **I'll miss the lazy days

**Jason: **Days in the sun

**Taylor: **High school is done

**Chad: **And college is beginning

**Kelsi: **It feels like we're losing

**Zeke: **And no one is winning

**Martha: **I don't want to say goodbye

**Ryan: **Neither do I

**Sharpay: **I think I'm

**Gabriella: **Gonna cry

**Troy: **No, maybe it'll be okay

**Kelsi:** But we have to leave

**Troy: **Not now, not today

**Chorus (All): **We don't know where we're gonna be

If we're all apart

How can we be happy?

We all can't stay here

We wanna branch out

But we'll miss each other

Without a doubt

We've gotta

Go our own ways

Not now, not today

But so soon

It's all gonna change

Cuz

We've gotta

Go our own ways


	14. Online Dating

Martha was sitting in her room. She was thinking about how she never had a boyfriend or even went on a date.

She was thinking maybe she should join one of those online dating sites. She turned on her computer and typed in the address for a website she had seen advertised on TV: find.me.a.perfect. registered an account for a former student at East High. Then a window popped up._ Would you like to see other members registered as former students at East High?_

Martha was surprised that other people from her class had signed up. Maybe it was someone she knew? She clicked the big Yes button.

A few names showed up which Martha didn't recognize. Then a name caught her eye. _R.E. _it said. The picture was really fuzzy, but it was definitely a guy with blond hair.

The guy looked suspiciously like Ryan! Martha clicked on the initials and a bio popped up. It said:

_**Name:**__ Ryan Evans_

_**Age:**__ 18 years old_

_**Occupation:**__ Former student at East High_

_**College:**__ Undecided_

_**Looking for:**__ uh, a girl?_

_**Interests: **__Dancing and singing_

Martha was shocked that Ryan was a member on this site! It was just so unlike him!

Martha saw little button on the bottom of the screen that said: _Take the test to see if you are compatible with Ryan Evans._

Martha decided to click on the button, just for kicks. She quickly took the test which only consisted of ten questions.

They were mainly questions asking about her interests and such. When Martha finished the test a window popped up that said: _You are 100 percent compatible with Ryan Evans!_

Martha couldn't believe it! No way would she ever pair herself with Ryan! Although…maybe he secretly liked her.

Martha clicked on a button and quickly sent a message to Ryan saying that it was Martha and she had taken the test and they were 100 percent compatible.

Ryan received the message soon after. Then he got a message that said "Do you want to try dating?"

He was freaked out! He didn't even like Martha that way! He decided to send her a message saying no way. But…he didn't want to hurt her feelings. So he decided he would pretend he liked someone else.

So that Ryan didn't hurt Martha's feelings, he sent her a message that said "Actually, I don't think we should date. I like someone else."

Martha replied "Who?" Ryan panicked. Who could he pretend to like? Oh…well…Ryan sent a message with the first name that came to mind. "Kelsi."


	15. Author's Note

Author's Note: So it's been like 2 years since I've updated this, but I finally found the notebook that has all of my ideas for this story in it. Would you guys like me to continue?


End file.
